Fanfiction Love
by MahardikaRBL
Summary: Sakura seorang cewek penggila Fanict ingin bertemu author idola yang di cintainya"UzumakiKyuubi", Setelah bertemu Sakura ragu dengan rasa hatinya kepada author idolanya itu, dia bingung Apakah rasa itu adalah Kagum atau Cinta. Bagaimana ceritanya ? Cekidot :)


"Fanfiction Love"

Disclaimer : THE GREAT Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship / Romance

Pair : SasuxSaku and NaruxShion

Terlihat Gadis berambut pendek tanpa poni dengan rambut berwarna merah muda memakai kimono di kamarnya bersama temannya "Huft... Di saat seperti ini kau masih saja membuat Fanfict ?" Ujar teman Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut "Tentu saja, kau tidak pernah tau kapan inspirasi itu datang, Ino-pig" Ujar gadis tersebut "Teserah kau saja Sakura-Forehead" ujar temannya "Nah sekarang ayo kita pergi ke festival" tambah temannya yang memilik rambut Ponytail yang bernama Yamanaka Ino

"Kyaaa... ! FF karya author 'UzumakiKyuubi' keren..!" Ujar gadis berambut merah muda tersebut yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura sambil memandangi iPhone miliknya nya Teman-teman di kelas nya hanya 'sweatdrop' melihat teman nya yang gila Fanfict tersebut Haruno Sakura adalah gadis cantik kelas 3 SMP Suna, Sakura adalah gadis yang cantik,Periang,Kreatif, serta pengila Fanfict Melihat itu Ino pun berjalan kearah temannya yang gila Fanfict tersebut "Hey Forehead, kau tau tidak kalo author fanfict yang kau gilai itu sekolah di SMA Konoha" Ujar Ino Sakura pun terkejut sekaligus senang dengan yang di dengarnya , Terkejut karena selama ini dia tidak menyadari kalau Idolanya tersebut dekat dengan nya dan Senang karena bisa satu sekolah dengan author idola nya tersebut

1 Tahun kemudian di SMA Konoha... *Sreek Terdengar bunyi pintu geser milik ruangan Klub 'pengarang', Sakura terkejut apa yang dilahatnya, seorang lelaki tampan berambut Hitam kebiruan yang bentuknya seperti pantat ayam dan memiliki mata Onyx hitam kelam duduk di jendela sambil mengepal tangan kananya di depan mukanya dan menyentuhkan ibu jari nya ke dahi nya 'Tampan... Apa dia author FF dengan nama UzumakiKyuubi itu ?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil mengagumi laki-laki yang di depannya Tiba-tiba Laki-laki tersebut berjalan melewatinya begitu saja "Minggir" Ujar lalaki-laki tadi seperti tak acuh 'A-apa ?!, Aku di cuekin begitu saja ?!' Ujar Inner Sakura dalam hati tidak percaya dia di acuhkan seperti itu saja tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu gesek di belakang Sakura dan Sakura pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang masuk Ternyata laki-laki tampan berambut Kuning jabrik dan memilik mata biru shappire indah serta 3 goresan seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan menghampiri laki-laki berambut Hitam kebiruan tersebut "Sasuke jangan pulang dulu kita akan menyambut anggota baru klub kita" Ujar laki-laki berambut Kuning tadi kepada laki-laki berambut Hitam kebiruan tersebut "Baiklah~" Jawab laki-laki berambut Hitam kebiruan tersebut dan sambil berjalan ke arah diniding dekat pintu dan bersender disana Laki-laki berambut kuning tadi pun berjalan ke arah sakura yang mematung "Hay, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Aku ketua klub ini , dan dia sahabatku dari kecil, Sasuke" Ujar Laki-laki berambut Kuning yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto tadi sambil menunjuk ke belakang dengan ibu jarinya tanpa berbalik yaitu menunjuk laki-laki berambut Hitam kebiruan yang di ketahui bernama Sasuke "S-salam k-k-kenal, aku Haruno Sakura dari kelas X IPA, a-apa Nii-san author Fanfict yang bernama "UzumakiKyuubi" itu ?" Ujar Sakura dengan agak canggung "Tidak usah canggung begitu" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan cengiran khas nya "Iya, kenapa mamangnya ? Dan Jangan panggil aku Nii-san aku tidak setua itu heheheh" Tambah Naruto "B-baik, errr... Fanfict Naruto-kun sangat keren ! Aku menyukainya ! Aku ingin belajar banyak dari Naruto-kun !" Ujar Sakura kepada kakak kelas nya tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar-binar karena bisa bertemu idolanya dan tidak canggung lagi karena kakak kelasnya tersebut sangat ramah "Ahaha, Terima kasih banyak atas pujian nya aku sangat senang" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman khas nya dan memegangi kepala Sakura dengan tangan kanannya sambil mengacak lembut rambut merah muda Sakura "Oh ya , sebentar lagi anggota yang lain akan datang dan akan ku perkenalkan kepadamu" tambahnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sakura, Sakura yang di perlakukan begitu hanya bisa diam dan senang dalam hati dan tidak lupa semburat merah di muka nya Tidak lama kemudian pintu geser klub pengarang berbunyi lagi dan terlihat 5 orang, 3 lelaki dan 2 Gadis masuk dan Naruto sebagai ketua langsung menyapa mereka "Minna!, perkenalkan dia anggota baru klub kita namanya Haruno Sakura" Ujar Naruto "Salam kenal nama ku Ten Ten" Kata cewek berambut cepol dua sambil membungkuk "Aku Kiba" Ujar Lelaki berambut Coklat Jabrik "Aku Shikamaru~" Ujar lelaki berambut kuncir belakang seperti nanas "Aku Shino" Ujar lelaki berambut hitam jabrik "Aku Neji" Ujar laki-laki berambut kecoklatan panjang "Aku Temari" Ujar perempuan berambut Kuning pucat kuncir 4 di belakang

Ke-esokan Harinya di SMA Konoha... Sakura hari ini sedang berbaring di atas atap pintu keluar ke atap gedung sekolah, Sakura hari ini sedang berbaring sambil melakukan kegiatan wajib nya sehari-hari yaitu membaca FF. Tak lama kemudia terdengar suara yang mengangu kegiatannya itu "Eh ?" Terlihat Sasuke dan Cewek yang tidak dikenal Sakura, mereka berdua sedang berbicara dan sepertinya tidak menyadari ke datangan Sakura "Berteman dulu tidak apa ko' " Ujar cewek lawan bicara Sasuke tersebut "Tetap saja aku tidak menyukai mu, kalau tidak suka tetap saja tidak suka, tidak bisa di paksakan kan ?" Ujar Sasuke dengan dingin "Jahat !" Ujar cewek tadi sambil berlari keluar ruangan tersebut melewati Sakura 'Jahat sekali' Ujar Sakura dalam Hati Terlihat Sasuke sedang menundukan mukanya dan seperti mengenggam tinju nya dan menempelkan ibu jarinya ke dahinya sambil memejamkan matanya terlihat sekilas seperti ekspresi Sedih 'Kenapa ekspresinya begitu ?' Ujar Sakura dalam hati melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat sedih walaupun sekilas dan kembali lagi ke ekspresi tak acuh nya "Sasuke-san jahat sekali, dan ternyata sasuke-san populer juga ya" " A-APA ?! S-sejak kapan kau di sana ?!" Ujar sasuke terkejut dengan kehadiran sakura "Heheheheh Gomen, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi." Ujar Sakura terbata-bata "Apa Sasuke-san melihat Naruto-ku ?" Tambahnya "Mungkin, dia sedang di ruang musik" Ujar Sasuke dengan suara dingin "Arigato" Ujar Sakura langsung melompat ke depan pinta dan memberikan senyum manis nya kepada Sasuke Sasuke yang melihat itu pun membulatkan matanya dan tentu saja tidak disadari sakura yang sudah pergi

Di ruangan musik...

*sreek bunyi pintu geser yang dibuka "Ketemu !" Teriak Sakura melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di Depan Piano sambil memegang iPhone nya, Sakura pun berjalan ke arah Naruto "Eh ? Nii-san sedang menulis Fanfict ya ?" Tanya Sakura kepada Naruto "Hn" Gumam Naruto tersenyum ramah sambil mengangguk "Liat dong" Ujar Sakura "Ini" Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan iPhone nya Sakura pun membaca sekilas Fanfict yang ditulis Naruto di iPhone nya tersebut Fanfict yang di Tulis Naruto tersebut Ber-Genre Romance "Keren !, Kalo boleh tau Nii-san sambil memikirkan siapa membuat Fanfict ini ?" Ujar Sakura "..." Naruto hanya diam saja sambil menunduk terlihat ekspresi sedihnya "M-maaf aku..." "Nggak, Ngak apa-apa ko'" Ujar Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura "Namanya Shion dia teman kecilku dan Sasuke" Tambah Naruto

Flashback ON

4 Tahun lalu di SMP Tokyo "Shi..." Teriakan Naruto terpotong melihat yang di panggil nya berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke "Sasuke-kun ! Sasuke-kun dari mana ? Habis di tembak cewek lagi ya ? Kan aku ada disini" Ujar cewek berambut Kuning pucat kuncir kuda yang bernama Shion dengan ekspresi cemberut manjanya "Hn, Bukan urusan mu kan ?" Ujar Sasuke dengan dingin "Jahat *week" Ujar Shion sambil menjulurkan lidahnya "Hm, Aku menganggap mu hanya sebagai Sahabat dan tidak lebih" Ujar Sasuke dengan dingin sambil melanjutkan Jalannya Shion hanya terdiam dengan raut muka kecewa di belakangnya juga terlihat Naruto dengan raut kecewa juga

"Sasuke..." Panggil seseorang "Hn ?" Sasuke menoleh kebelakang nya dan melihat teman dekatnya yang juga teman dari kecil nya "Aku... Aku mohon kau mau menerima Shion sebagai sorang lelaki terhadap perempuan" Ujar Naruto sambil memegang kerah seragam sekolah Kevin sambil tertunduk "Kenapa ? Bukankah kau menyukainya ?" Tanya Sasuke "Iya..., Aku sedih kalau melihat nya sedih, aku senang dia yang periang, dan membuat nya seperti itu kau sasuke dan aku bahagia melihatnya bahagia" Ujar Naruto lesu "Aku tidak mengerti, Kenapa ada orang yang mencintai seseorang tapi merelakannya begitu saja ke pada orang lain demi orang yang di cintai nya bahagai" Ujar Sasuke "Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintainya" Ujar Naruto "Tch" Sasuke berdecih sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto dari kerah bajunya dengan cara yang agak kasar dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto

FLASHBACK OFF

"Dia sekarang sedang sekolah piano di Luar Negri, Dan...Aku harap dia bisa mencintai ku juga tapi sepertinya tidak bisa Karena..." "Karena Dia menyukai ku, Ya kan ?" Potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto menyelasaikan kata-kata nya yang tiba-tiba sudah bersender di depan pintu membuat Sakura dan Naruto terkejut "Sasuke ?" Ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut sementara Sakura masih diam dengan ekspresi terkejut "Aku masih tidak mengerti" Ujar Sasuke dan langsung pergi

TBC

Review please ^_^ Dan alasan gua milih Shion dibanding Hinata karena karakter cewek utama di sini periang dan banyak bicara ga cocok sama hinata ^_^v


End file.
